


I Want Heaven

by realeyesrealize



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Pre-Apocalypse, Songfic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realeyesrealize/pseuds/realeyesrealize
Summary: The sun was setting for what would be the last time. Possibly. They didn’t know for sure, no one did. The orange light coming from the windows lit the room in a way that looked almost otherworldly, a threshold into a parallel universe. Ginny fought the urge to delve into that thought, a moan from Pansy anchoring her back in the present.





	I Want Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Antes de morirme by C. Tangana ft. Rosalía.

The sun was setting for what would be the last time. Possibly. They didn’t know for sure, no one did. The orange light coming from the windows lit the room in a way that looked almost otherworldly, a threshold into a parallel universe. Ginny fought the urge to delve into that thought, a moan from Pansy anchoring her back in the present. 

They had talked about it, the night after the announcement was made. They wanted to leave together. They’d spent the day with their respective families, basking in the love, the knowledge that something else was waiting for them. But they met again at sunset, just like they had agreed. Their flat, their bed, their life. It was theirs and they wanted to celebrate it, honour it. 

They hadn’t said a word, the second they had stepped into the bedroom. For Ginny, there were no words to be said, nothing they hadn’t told each other before, nothing they didn’t know. They had bared their souls to each other after years of companionship and love. This was their moment to live and love, one last time. They looked in the eyes and came closer. Ginny brought her arm to Pansy’s bare waist, stroking the skin on her lower back and feeling goosebumps grow as she traced a path back and forth. Pansy sighed and brought a hand to Ginny’s face, touching her cheek in the most delicate manner. Their mouths met and they kissed, they kissed for what felt like hours. The first kiss of the last. 

Pansy was the first to take her clothes off. She had always loved being nude, feeling her skin touching Ginny’s, the warmth, the heat. But tonight it was deeper than that, she felt a primal need for their skin to be touching, to erase the the limits between them, to become one. 

“Before we go, I want to reach heaven with you,” she whispered on Ginny’s ear. 

She was fascinated by the Muggle concept of heaven since she heard about it from a Muggleborn a few days after the announcement, when theories were being thrown around. It was foreign to her, but she didn’t have time to analyse like she would’ve done before. She wanted an eternity, and she wanted it with Ginny. She wanted a perfect ending for their story, a never-ending ending. She already felt like she had been born again when they fell in love, after the War, after the pain that she never quite escaped from but that found a comfortable place in her heart she had learned to acknowledge and accept, but now the idea of being born a third time seemed as appealing as the forbidden fruit. 

Ginny’s dress came off a few seconds later. They pressed against each other and just _felt_. They found their way to the bed and fell on the covers, never letting go of each other, never stopping the heavenly contact. Their hands roamed along the limitless expanse of their skin, touching, stroking, holding. 

Ginny pressed kisses along Pansy’s neck, making her way down her chest. She let her lips touch the space between her breasts, not really kissing, just feeling. Pansy’s hot skin felt wonderful on her lips. She found her way to her nipple and closed her lips around it, sucking, circling her tongue around it. Pansy moaned above her and from then on, Ginny just followed her primal instincts. She moved down, never stopping her trail of kisses, as if painting a picture on Pansy’s stomach with her mouth, creating a pattern just for her eyes. She finally reached her pussy and she could swear, she found her heaven. She inhaled the scent that was Pansy’s essence and tried to memorise every detail. 

Pansy threaded her fingers through Ginny’s hair and their eyes found each other, a silent plea written all over Pansy’s black eyes. Ginny smiled and licked a stripe over her pussy, her tongue broad and her fingers finding home. She did what she did best, what she believes she was born to do, making Pansy happy, making her feel loved. She brought her free hand to her own pussy, feeling the wetness gathering there. She wanted to reach heaven with the love of her life. 

Seeing Pansy so enraptured brought tears to Ginny’s eyes. She didn’t know she could feel so much, that she could feel so much for someone. Every emotion felt heightened to its fullest potential, she was overcome by the deepest desire, a fire lit within her. She felt herself soaring higher and higher. Pansy could tell, as she looked at her with wet eyes. 

“I’m bringing you with me.” 

Ginny moved both her hands faster, her tongue working against Pansy’s clit over and over. She pulled all the tricks and soon they were both flying, reaching paradise and not looking back. Not even the unusual, but expected sounds coming from the open window bothered them, they were in another world. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this in less than an hour and, for the first time in a looong time, what I was writing felt right. It's a bit OOC for me, but I've been wanting to step into the unknown fic-wise for a while and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Thanks to winston for being as supportive as always <3
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://tulipau.tumblr.com).


End file.
